Concerts, recitals, and/or other live performances may be enjoyed by patrons in a venue. It may be desired to record the audio of a live performance using one or more audio or video devices. However, the audio quality recorded by a video recorder or a smart phone from a seat location of the user may be poor. It may be desired to record a live performance using multiple microphone devices strategically placed around the performance venue. However, audio signals recorded by the various microphone device may not be synchronized, which may lead to poor playback performance.